


Eleven

by GretS



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Jane Hopper - Freeform, Season 2, Spoilers, eleven - Freeform, netflix, stanger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: Quick Inktober doodle of Eleven from Stranger Things.





	Eleven

Ended up finishing Season two of Stranger things last night. So I decided to do a quick digital ink sketch of Eleven for the Inktober challenge. 


End file.
